Ground covers are commonly used outdoors for camping, hunting, and the like. For example, ground covers are regularly used during gutting and cleaning of an animal during hunting. Carrying a ground cover and the necessary gutting and cleaning tools is often burdensome and inefficient to hunters and outdoorsmen. A solution is needed to minimize the gear carried and increase the utility of the items a hunter or outdoorsman carries.
Applicants believe that the material incorporated above is “non-essential” in accordance with 37 CFR §1.57, because it is referred to for purposes of indicating the background of the disclosure or illustrating the state of the art. However, if the Examiner believes that any of the above-incorporated material constitutes “essential material” within the meaning of 37 CFR §1.57(c)(1)-(3), applicants will amend the specification to expressly recite the essential material that is incorporated by reference as allowed by the applicable rules.